Torn
by angelsandroses
Summary: After falling pregnant at 16, Rosalie Hale has to choose between the playboy, man whore who is the real baby daddy, and her long time, golden boy boyfriend who she says is the father. Based of the the season 1 Glee relationship between Quinn and Puck. Kind of AU.
1. Chapter 1

Based very loosely off the season one Glee relationship 'Quick' (couple name for Puck and Quinn). And I say this all the time, but I flop hard at writing summaries, so you'll just have to trust me on this one (I'm not even sure I trust myself but hey-ho). :D

Also a **disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, or the wonderful characters. However, I do enjoy messing with them.

And yak, I hate long notes at the beginning/end of stories but just saying I hope you enjoy. The story will include the other characters, but of course mainly focusing on Emmett and Rosalie.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Introduction**

* * *

_4 weeks._

Shortly after the first celibacy club meeting of the year had ended, Alice Cullen was itching to get out of her seat and leave. Not because she didn't like the club – she did, even if she was forced into there by her parents. She just wanted to talk to Rosalie, who was the captain, since she wasn't there that day. Alice had admired Rosalie her whole life, so she loved having an excuse to talk to her for whatever reason.

When the bell signalling the end of lunch sounded, she bolted out of her seat, running as fast as she could out of the door of the math class where the meetings were held. Instinctively, she ran to the end of the hall and into the changing rooms. She hadn't been in there since eighth grade (her parents gave her a bogus note on why she couldn't do P.E.) but she knew exactly where Rosalie would be.

She muttered a quick apology to the cheerleaders who she bumped into and continued towards the head cheerleader. "Rosalie?" she asked. The blonde bombshell's back was turned, so she almost jumped out of her skin at Alice's loud voice.

"Don't do that, Alex!" Rosalie sneered, her back still turned. A few cheerleaders giggled, making Alice blush.

"It's Alice, but that's not important," she coughed. "I was just wondering where you were today. You missed the balloon exercise. Jessica Stanley's popped, it was hilarious. Mike is so–"

Rosalie turned around, shutting her locker as she did so. Even if she had known her for all of her life, she had never had a proper conversation with her that didn't include the words 'you' and 'suck.' "I'm bored. Was there anything you actual wanted to say to me or are you just going to mumble?"

"I– uh– have you been crying?" Alice asked abruptly. She wanted to slap herself afterwards, partly because of the look on Rosalie's face. She never understood the expression _mad enough to spit_, but there was definitely a first time for everything.

"No," Rosalie snapped. Then, she held her head high and placed a fake smile on her face. "You should get going. I hear they're having an auction of Tim Curry's clothes from Rocky Horror Show." She paused before adding, "Bye, now."

Alice blushed, again, and stumbled out of the changing rooms. It was the end of lunchtime, but students were still dotted around the halls, chatting amongst one another. Everything suddenly felt very surreal. Rosalie had a flicker of sadness, embarrassment on her face the moment that Alice called her out for crying. So why was she upset? It wasn't right for the girl who usually made other people cry to actually be upset.

And then, before Alice could open her mouth to call her best friend Bella's name, something cold, hard and wet come flying at her face, making her shriek. It was Alice's favorite flavour, which was a nice gesture, she supposed. She didn't even need to see who through it, because the booming laughter was enough to give that way.

It was just a sign that everything was normal.

…

Edward wouldn't lie; he was petrified when Rosalie said she needed to speak to him. He mulled through the possibilities of what she would say in his head, as he had been for the last hour, while Rosalie was at cheerleading practise. With the interest seemingly growing in Edward after the most recent basketball win, she might break up with him, though he doubted that, after their steamy hot tub dates every few weeks. Of course, bathing suits on. He wasn't even at second yet, but he would wait.

Rosalie walked through the changing room door, as he had suspected, and walked over to him with her shoulders hunched. She clutched her folders for dear life, and didn't even hug him back when he embraced her warmly. He feigned insult, and she didn't laugh.

Yep, she was definitely breaking up with him.

"Is everything okay, Rose?" he asked. He hoped it hadn't been because of Bella Swan, who everybody knew had a crush on him forever. Knowing Rosalie and her jealousy, though, it probably was.

"No," Rosalie leant back against the wall and sighed. She wanted to cry again, but it would cause a scene, so she just starting breathing heavily through her nose, willing herself not to make a fool out of herself. It was already embarrassing enough that a sophomore had caught her with red, puffy eyes. She hadn't suspected anything, though, which was good.

"What's up?" Edward mumbled. He felt like a little boy, even though he was much taller than Rosalie. He felt like he might shrink away any minute, any minute that Rosalie was break the news that she didn't want to be with him anymore.

Taking another deep breath, Rosalie spoke wearily, "I'm pregnant."

Oh, shit.

He wasn't just a little boy anymore. He was little boy who just got yelled at on his birthday. He was a little boy who just found out his dog had popped his football. He was a little boy who just dropped his ice cream. He was a little boy who just found out he was having a baby sister instead of a baby brother.

He was a seventeen year old boy who just found out his girlfriend was having a baby.

"Please don't be mad," Rosalie shook her head, her hair forming a curtain over her face. Edward buried his head in his hands and shook his own head, clutching the fringe part of his hair.

"I don't understand, we didn't even …" he stopped, looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Is it even mine?"

"Of course they're yours!" Rosalie punched his arm. "When was the first time we made out in your mom's hot tub?"

Edward's shoulders dropped. "About a month ago. I don't know."

"Well, there's your answer, then. You must have done something. You must have …" she trailed off. He had her attention, and she knew that his mind was racing with whatever happened that day. Maybe he had _released_ a little early. Before he could remind her that they were wearing swim suits, Rosalie said, "Something about the heat. It helps the … it helps the sperm swim, or something. I read about it."

"So it's mine?"

"_He_ or _she_ is yours," she corrected him. Edward didn't even argue. He just wanted to grab his hair again and scream. And run away, too. The easiest option would always be running away.

"Are you going to have an–"

"No."

The atmosphere fell silent between the two of them then. Edward even started crying, and had to wipe away the tears with the back of his sleeve. He wasn't so much worried about his parents, who would understand. Stern, but loving none the less. But Rosalie's heavily Christian, strict parents would flip shit when they find out. So Edward had a feeling they didn't know. Yet.

You can't hide a pregnancy forever.

"What about your dance and gymnastics? What are you doing to do? And celibacy club and–"

Before he could continue, a loud laughter caught Rosalie's attention. Her cheeks flaming, she said, "I've got to go," before storming away from Edward. He was about to shout after her, but suddenly lost all of his energy. He slumped back against the wall and closed his eyes, missing the sly wink that his best friend gave Rosalie as she walked past him. "Pig," she rolled her eyes, pushing open the courtyard door.

Emmett McCarty reached Edward and hit his hand across his head playfully. In response, Edward tried to push him away, but failed. Slowly, his arms dropped to his sides and he opened his eyes.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Emmett raised his eyebrows. First Rosalie looked pissed, and now Edward looked like somebody had just died.

"Rosalie's pregnant."

Emmett's eyes widened. "Wait, what? With … you?"

"With who else?" Edward asked, his voice turning almost normal as he finally looked up. Broken, he looked. Like his whole world had fallen apart. "I just don't know what to do."

Emmett didn't answer. Eventually, the warning bell went, and they both had to leave. But they didn't, they just stayed in the same place, leaning against the wall. He felt like he had just had a slushie thrown at his face, which was, quite possibly, the worst thing that could ever happen to him.

…

"Why are you ditching practise again?" Jasper fastened his seat belt, leant back against the cool leather and tapped his hand on the edge of the rolled down window. Rosalie stiffened.

"I'm not feeling too good," she answered. This was, in retrospect, kind of true. Morning sickness was a bitch.

"Right," Jasper replied, not pressing for more.

They drove in silence. Rosalie hated the fact that Jasper had to get a ride with her, because she felt like, at any minute, she would burst out crying. Being sick was one thing, but then, to top it all off, you'd have to add raging emotions. Truthfully, she wasn't always the nicest person in the world, but the pregnancy, even though only a few weeks along, was turning her into Godzilla.

"Well, I'm going. I don't know why you wouldn't let me light up in your car" – he hopped over the edge and pulled out a packet of cigarettes – "but whatever." He flicked some grey ash on the pavement and walk away.

Rosalie muttered, "Ruins the leather," before walking into her house. Like always, her parents weren't home. They'd probably be home late, and then leave early the next morning. From the kitchen, the television was blasting _SpongeBob SquarePants_, and her little brother was laughing. Nosily, she peaked around the door, where her housekeeper was preparing dinner.

"Miss Rosalie," she smiled warmly. "I didn't realise you'd be home so early. I would have had dinner ready earlier."

"No, that's okay," Rosalie rubbed her eyes. Her brother, Tyler, gave her a quick wave from the couch, and she managed a smile in response. She turned back to her housekeeper and said, "Where are my mom and dad?" As if she didn't already know. She just wanted some news that would let her know that her parents weren't coming home for a long time.

Nine months, perhaps?

"Business," the housekeeper frowned. Though she didn't mind looking after Rosalie and her siblings, she still thought it was odd that Mr and Mrs Hale hardly ever showed. Quickly, a smile came to her face, as Tyler laughed at something on the T.V. "They'll be back by Thanksgiving."

Rosalie would probably start showing then. But it would look more like she had eaten a large burrito rather than gone and got herself knocked up. That could be an excuse for early on, but not later when she'd look like she swallowed a large balloon. Silently, as the housekeeper went back to cutting cucumbers and Tyler burst out laughing again, she exited the room. When she got to her room, she finally allowed herself to cry. Properly cry, not like the little sob she had in the girls' toilets earlier in the day.

She really was screwed.

**AN: **So I stole the 'you' and 'suck' line from Glee muhaha. :D I just love it too much. And I also stole the idea of throwing slushies at people, so yeah, all credit to Glee for those. Anyhow, this chapter was really serious in my opinion. For a high school, anyway. I hope you like it, though! Let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the vampire Rosalie that can't get pregnant. I own the opposite.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Plans**

* * *

_4-5 weeks._

"So you're pregnant, huh?"

"Leave me alone, Emmett," Rosalie frowned, hoisting her gym bag higher on her shoulder and proceeding to walk down the hall. Emmett followed, ignoring her plea. In true Emmett fashion, he just found it funny that Rosalie was annoyed at him. He loved teasing her.

"How did you manage to pretend you not only lost your virginity to Edward when he told me you guys didn't even do it, but also that the baby is his?" he said. Rosalie felt her cheeks going redder, and all she wanted to do was cry. The last thing she needed was Emmett.

"I don't care what you say," she spun around on her heels and faced Emmett. He smirked. "The baby is Edward's. And we're going to raise our child together as the couple that we are. Understood?"

It was something else that caught Emmett's attention. His smirk faded and, as he did when he got nervous, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You're keeping the baby," he observed.

Rosalie softened. "Yes," she told him. He looked at her so genuinely in the eyes that everything felt extra weird. Surprisingly not because she had a fetus in her stomach. It was just weird to see Emmett show any kind of human emotion that weren't to himself.

"I could help, you know," he looked at the floor anxiously. Instead of just pretending it wasn't happening which was expected, he actually had taken the fact that Rosalie was pregnant seriously, which couldn't be said for Edward. "I have some extra money from my birthday and its Christmas soon so I could get some then. And I could work at my uncle's car shop for a little bit. It's easy."

Rosalie contemplated the offer for a few minutes in silence. Then she shook her head. "I can't. I told you, Edward is the father and that's the way it's supposed to be." And, without saying another word, she walked away from him.

He leant his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Shyly, a few drama geeks tiptoed past him. It wouldn't have even mattered, because he lost all his energy and wouldn't have thrown the slushie he was holding at them anyway. After being up all night listening to his mom and her new boyfriend argue, he was too tired to care.

By lunchtime, Emmett hadn't seen Rosalie except when he saw the familiar cheerleading skirt flow out behind her as she ran into the girl's bathrooms. In the lessons that he was in with her, she had left them, too. When his mom was pregnant with his little sister, she was sick all the time too.

"Do you even want that kid?" Emmett raised an eyebrow. It followed on from a long conversation about changing nappies and making bottles and the fact that girls don't usually give it up for the first few months after giving birth. A.K.A torture.

"Of course," Edward answered confidently. "Rosalie would be a great mom. It's like she was made to be one. She's always been like a mother figure to her little brother so."

Emmett wasn't convinced. Not that Rosalie wouldn't be a good mom because he agreed with that, but the fact that Edward except it to be plain sailing from then on. How the hell was he supposed to give up his life to raise a kid that wasn't even his? Of course, he didn't know it wasn't his. "And you think you're ready?" he asked. Edward let out a laugh, which didn't sound humorous at all.

"Yes," Edward replied. "Why? What's with all the questions?"

"Curious."

"Have you knocked up somebody then?"

It was a joke, but Emmett still scoffed. "As if. You know I'm careful."

Except he wasn't. Not that one night. The one night that stuck in his mind and probably would for all the years to come.

…

_Rosalie was already slurring, and it wasn't as if she had a lot to drink. But maybe she was slurring because she was angry, which seemed to be the norm with her lately. Moodily, she slumped down on Emmett's bed. "Who does Bella Swan even think she is?" she asked, a rhetorical question, but Emmett still answered._

"_She's like Edward's not so secret admirer," he said. Even though it felt wrong to talk about his best friend behind his back like that, he was the one who told Rosalie that Edward and Bella came very, very close to kissing at the charity baseball game the school held to raise money for the disabled. He also told her that Bella had a thing for her boyfriend, which wasn't the easiest thing to hear. Luckily, Emmett had just the right amount of alcohol in his house to aid Rosalie when she was troubled._

"_I'm sorry," he said. "For … telling you. You seemed really screwed up now."_

_Rosalie sat up and glared at him. "Thanks a lot." Then, rolling her eyes, she lay back down. "Seriously, thanks. And thanks for this … this …"_

"_Vodka," Emmett grinned. He took a sip himself, and then he lay down beside Rosalie as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "I feel dizzy." _

"_So do I."_

"_Wanna make out?"_

_Rosalie's eyebrows knotted together in frustration, but she didn't move from lying down beside him. Their hands brushed, and then she rolled over so she could face him. "I'm not just some pathetic freshman, Emmett," she whispered, taking the bottle out of his hands and drinking the ends. It quickly joined the other empty vodka bottle in Emmett's bin._

_Emmett rolled over, too, and their faces almost touched they were that close. Slowly, he linked his hand with hers and brushed some hair out of her eyes. Smirking, he said, "I never said you were."_

_Rosalie gave him a once-over glance and then she was on top of him. Wildly, she undid his shirt buttons, popping a few as she did so, and made her way to his neck. Emmett was quick to flip them over so he was on top, and he pulled his undershirt over his head._

"_Wait …" Rosalie hissed. "We need a … a …"_

"_Don't worry, babe," Emmett said, smirking again, and rubbed her thigh gently. His thumb was dangerously close to the hem of her skirt. "I got this."_

"_Right," Rosalie replied, and then carried on kissing him. Soon afterwards, she stopped again. "Wait! What about Edward?"_

_Emmett kissed her neck softly and she shivered. Then he made her way to her mouth, talking as he unzipped her cheer uniform top. "Do you want this?" he asked quietly. Rosalie couldn't help but smile at Emmett's touch, and she nodded, biting her lip._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then what's there to worry about?"_

…

Obviously, he was wrong. Because there were lots of things to worry about.

For the next few days, he worked overtime at his uncle's shop, saving more money to add to the sixty bucks he had left over from his birthday. And every so often, in the hallway or at football practise, he peaked a sly glance over at Edward and Rosalie. Looking all loved up and disgustingly happy, they were either kissing, or holding hands, or hugging, or talking with their heads bowed together in a swan like way.

He even saw Bella Swan once, doing the same as he was doing – spying on them. Standing on the other end of the hallway, she was with her best friend, a gothic freak who had a blog on the internet and had a crush on Jasper Hale. She looked more than upset, but also devilish and almost mean. It was like her and Rosalie had swapped places.

And Rosalie was the fragile one.

A few days after Edward left for a family camping trip (considering his family still didn't know, he couldn't make up an excuse not to go), Emmett caught up with Rosalie in the hallway and tapped her on the shoulder unusually timidly. When she turned around, he did the thing where he put his hands in his pockets and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, so I was thinking about what you said about keeping the baby and–"

Rosalie looked bored, almost angry, too. "We're not keeping the baby." It caught Emmett off guard, and he looked up, eyes widened, eyebrows raised, as if to say _what?_ Upon seeing his expression, Rosalie continued. "We decided against it. Well, I did. It's too much hassle."

"What? But just last week you were dead set on it," Emmett pointed out.

"Your point?" Rosalie replied tiredly. "It's … selfish," she bit her lip, "when there are so many couples who can't have babies and then there's me, a teenager, popping one out and pretending like I can care enough for it."

"Everybody thinks you'll be a good mom."

She suddenly felt very paranoid. "Everybody? Who have you told?"

"Nobody!" Emmett lifted his hands defensively. "But I do and Edward does."

"And that's everybody?" Rosalie questioned. "So you really expect me to believe that you, the biggest blabber mouth in the history of blabber mouths, haven't told a single soul?"

"You should believe me because it's true," Emmett rubbed the spot between his eyebrows and briefly closed his eyes. "And everybody who does know thinks you're a good mom. All … three?" Rosalie nodded, confirming that only the three of them known about it."Yeah, three of us."

"I don't care what you think," Rosalie answered shortly, shuffling her feet anxiously. "I'm giving away my baby and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

**AN: **Considering I've never been pregnant nor do I know much at all about it, I'm not sure when the official time is you can know you're pregnant. I've heard (courtesy of Google) that you're supposed to tell people when you're 14 weeks, but not when you can actually know. If I've done something wrong that Rosalie knows at 4ish weeks, then please let me know! Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

So there is not much Emmett and Rosalie dialogue in this chapter but I'd like to informally introduce you to Lauren Mallory (breifly at the end ha). And my daily **disclaimer **reminder that I don't own Twilight or the characters. I do, however, I own this story and any characters you don't recognise.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: Priorities**

* * *

_7-8 weeks._

"You didn't even ask me!"

Rosalie, who was pacing down the hall, spun around so quickly it caught Edward off guard, and he stumbled backwards a little. Pissed off (and hormonal), Rosalie crossed her arms and angrily said; "You're not the one popping the baby out of you, are you?"

"No, but I'm the father!"

Rosalie hesitated, but tried not to let it show. Edward was usually clever, but he seemed to buy the whole "your sperm swan into me while we were making out in a hot tub" story which she was milking out.

"Please?" Edward smiled, trying to get Rosalie to loosen up. She wouldn't. He continued sadly, "I just don't think you should make such drastic decisions so early on. I thought you always wanted a kid. That's what you told me."

"When I'm twenty-five and married!" Rosalie protested. "Not sixteen and in high school." She felt, again, like she could cry. Only three people knew about the pregnancy, but people would start finding out soon. Earlier in the week, she found out her parents were expecting to have some time off after Thanksgiving, meaning they'd surely know by the time came that they were supposed to leave.

"Are you disappointed?"

"No," Rosalie shook her head. "Just confused, and scared, that's all." It was the first time admitting her true feelings to anybody other than her local church's priest. And contrary to popular belief, it didn't feel good. "I'm sorry, I've got to go. Coach Davies will freak if I miss another cheer practise."

Edward went back into the cafeteria and made his way over to the table where his friends were sitting. The rest of the team left while he was talking with Rosalie in the hallway, so he just sat with Emmett and Jasper. It was the most awkward thing to explain why he was talking to Rosalie in such a heated way like that, since Jasper didn't know, so he just made up a huge story about how she was pissed that he missed their weekend date.

"She's been really grumpy lately," Jasper pulled a face. Edward and Emmett shared a nervous glance, which went unnoticed by Jasper, who spoke with his mouth full. "And she, like, ran away from the dinner table the other day and we heard her throwing up."

"Lovely," Emmett rolled his eyes, picking at his food. He suddenly wasn't very hungry.

Edward silently agreed, nodding as he finished his food, while Jasper looked between the two of them. Laughing, he said, "You guys are acting weird. Everyone is."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, I didn't notice."

"Me neither."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. It's like there's some sort of huge secret that you guys aren't telling me. Is it about the big game?" He leant forward on the table; eyebrows knitted together, eyes wide in anticipation, excitement.

Edward couldn't take it anymore, and he banged his hands on the table, long before Emmett could stop him. "Rosalie's–"

"Edward?"

The three of them looked up; Jasper momentarily distracted, Emmett sighing in relief, Edward curious. Of course he knew that voice. It was Bella Swan – his new friend, new lab partner and new, apparent, stalker. He swore she was following him, but he was nice enough not to say anything. In a weird way, she was actually a pretty cool person.

"Hey, so I was wondering" – she looked back at Alice who gave her a thumbs up, thinking she wouldn't be seen by the boys – "if you wanted to come over to my house tonight. You know, to practise for the … the science experiment we're doing next week?"

"You have the equipment at your house?" Edward raised an eyebrow, making Bella blush. He continued in a joking tone, "Kidding. Sure, what time?" After telling him the details, Bella walked away very, very happily. Edward just turned around, as if nothing had happened, smiling.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing," Emmett answered instead of Edward, screwing the lid back on his bottle and standing up. "We're late for basketball practise." Picking up his tray and dumping it on a cleaning rack, he grabbed Edward by the collar, dragging him away from the table. Edward struggled to stay on his feet, but managed. When they were on the courtyard, Emmett hit him across the head, this time not playfully. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"What? Bella's nice."

"I'm not talking about that, though that is pretty shitty. I'm talking about the fact you almost told Jasper," Emmett gritted his teeth furiously. He wasn't supposed to show so much emotion, but it just came naturally. He couldn't hide how annoyed he was, which Edward laughed at.

"If you take this whole thing as a joke, you're going to lose her," Emmett warned, seemingly loosening up. The thought of Edward and Rosalie breaking up was good for him, in some ways. But Rosalie needed somebody there for her, which had to be Edward, since she wouldn't even talk to Emmett, let alone let him help. She was set on giving the baby away, and, like she said, he couldn't do anything to change her mind.

"Jeez, calm down, man. You're acting as if it's your child," Edward said, not knowing how painstakingly true that was.

"Whatever," Emmett said. "I'm just saying that you need to start being there for her a little bit more. You are fathering her child." The last part was hard to say, but he said it anyway. Edward wasn't going to know that he wasn't the actual father, not until Rosalie decided it was okay, which, with her pregnancy hormones, could change every day. In fact, she might never tell him.

Emmett was way too caught up in everything that he forgot he promised to go over to Carly's house and "help her with math." He was shit at math, which both of them knew, and he was only going over there to have some fun. Fun being the safe term for sex. But, as he thought back to Edward and Bella and Jasper and Rosalie and the little guy (or gal) inside his best friend's girlfriend's stomach, he wasn't really in the mood for that.

Edward blinked. "Let's just go."

"Alright," sighed Emmett.

…

"Are you feeling okay?" Lauren Mallory dropped her pompoms and took a long needed sip of her drink. She didn't look at Rosalie as she spoke.

"Yeah, fine," was Rosalie's answer and she lay down beside her on the bench. In the changing rooms, they were the only two, since the other cheerleaders were outside, messing around. Rosalie felt as if she had grown up more than she should have done in the space of 2 months. She felt like one of those moody old ladies that grumbled in afternoon book club.

"Sure?"

"Yeah," she snapped. When Lauren raised her hands in mock surrender, Rosalie softened and sat up. "Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Edward?"

Rosalie actually wasn't thinking of him, not so much. "Huh?" she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Lauren stared at Rosalie as if she was crazy.

"You do know that he and Bella Swan have been hanging out like mad lately? Edward left her house quite late on Friday night," she told her, going back to brushing her long, tatted hair with her fingers.

"I knew it," Rosalie whispered. "He's been acting weird lately and … oh, that little home wrecker!" She stood up, smacking her hands to her sides in heated enthusiasm. Her mind was raging with ideas of what he got up to with Boring Bella, and she suddenly felt little. Too little to do anything.

"Kick her ass later," Lauren winked. "Right now, we've got to go." Tightening her pony, she strutted – wiggling her bum on purpose as she did so – out of the room, but not before taking Rosalie's hands. "We'll help you. We're always here for you, you know that? No matter what happens and what you do."

The 'we' being Rosalie's best friends, her cheerleaders. For the first time in weeks, she smiled genuinely. "You promise?"

"Always."

**AN: **Lame, short chapter with no real plot lines, so basically a filler. I have big plans for the next, though!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't think I can make my disclaimer any clearer that I don't own Twilight (and it'll start to get annoying soon but it's needed so).

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

_10 weeks._

Their doctor was a kind, brunette woman, around the age of 40, with pearly white teeth and flawless skin. Maybe it was just the light in the confidential room they were sitting in, but that just made Rosalie feel warm and grossed out. She was sweating, and it didn't help that Edward was clutching her hand tightly with all the life in him.

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked, picking up a bottle of something that Rosalie shook her head in disgust at. It looked like jelly and it was about to be squirted all over her stomach. Edward only held her hand tighter, which made her more nervous.

"Okay," she lied. The woman said something that Rosalie couldn't quite make out, and then covered her stomach in the clear jelly stuff. "Oh, that's cold!" It was also a little soothing.

While the woman started her work, smiling reassuringly every time Rosalie shook, Edward asked, "Do we have to know the sex of the baby yet?"

The woman didn't get a chance to answer because Rosalie did for her. "Why so you can run and tell Bella?"

"What are you talking about?" Edward let go of her hand a little bit. He was sweating, too. The room was just so hot.

"I know that you've told her." Actually, she didn't. She didn't know anything and she was confused as fuck – and the midwife was giving them weird looks while they argued. Hell, even Edward looked confused.

"Told who?"

"Bella! Ugh, you're such an idiot sometimes." She shuddered again at the cold, gave the woman a nice smile and then glared at Edward.

"I haven't told anybody."

"Well …" Rosalie bit her lip. Now she felt bad for snapping at him, but when she heard all the rumors about him and Bella, she couldn't help it. "You told Emmett, didn't you?"

"He would have found out anyway! He's one of your best friends! You've known him since you were born!"

"I can't even hear myself think," the nurse suddenly said. Both Edward and Rosalie stopped talking, giving up their petty fight. The nurse smiled apologetically, but she looked more focused on the screen. It seemed to be taking longer than expected. Rosalie, who watched every single episode of Grey's Anatomy, panicked, thinking that something was wrong.

And then she heard it.

"And there's your baby's heart beat," the lovely nurse whispered. Edward's mouth parted a little, and he was itching to get out of his seat and cool down. The anagram was the scariest thing he had ever seen in his life. But, on the screen, was his baby.

"The baby's healthy?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes."

"No."

"No?"

"_Yes?"_

Rosalie coughed and tried to cross her arms, but with the midwife's hand and the gel still on her stomach, it proved difficult. She settled with lacing her hands together and, without looking at Edward, she turned to the screen. "Yes, please," she said quietly. Then, while the nurse removed the gel with a tissue, she whispered to Edward, "We're going to have to start talking to the adoption agency soon. And they'll want to know."

Defeated, Edward nodded. The nurse gave him a wink and then grinned.

"You're having a baby girl."

…

"I know that your girl is pregnant and everything, but is that really an excuse to ditch practise?" Emmett hissed. He was over Rosalie. Like, way over, he always told himself. He'd been through about 5 different girls in that week alone, which was a new personal record, something he was proud of.

"She had her 10 week scan yesterday," Edward told him, careful not to bring his voice above a quiet murmur. People in the changing rooms probably thought they were gay. Their heads were ducked together, and they were shirtless; getting changed for P.E.

10 weeks? Emmett didn't realise how quick time went. That was like … yeah, he couldn't work out the months, but it was a damn long time. "And?" he asked curiously. The only way to be a part in his kid's life was to ask Edward all the time, which was annoying, but the only way it could have been.

"It's a girl. I mean, she," Edward gushed, grinning. He didn't know much, but in that moment, he knew what happiness felt like.

"A girl, huh?" Emmett tried his best to sound the least impressed. Honestly, he wanted a boy. One he could train to be a boxer and give a Mohawk and teach to ride a bike. He didn't know if girls rode bikes.

"I know," Edward said. "I didn't even want to find out but then I did and everything just fell into place. Rosalie's changed her mind" – _again_ – "and she might want to keep the baby."

Emmett stopped getting changed. _What? _ "So? Look, man, this baby stuff is great and all, but I'd rather not hear about the risks, you know? I'm priding myself on being careful, like I said." Then, he put his shirt back on and stuffed his gym clothes in his locker. "I've got to go, anyway. Forgot I was meeting my mom for …"

"For?" Edward asked.

"The dentist."

Edward chuckled. "Your mom still takes you to the dentist?"

"Yeah," Emmett rolled his eyes as he walked away. Edward knew he hadn't been to the dentist in 6 years; he never needed to. "See you, suckers." He stuck up a finger to the football players as he left just for good measure. Once he was out, he returned serious and ran to the other end of the hall. He knocked somebody over in the process, but he really couldn't find it in him to care in that moment.

When he got there, he tapped her back nervously. Since when had he, self-proclaimed cocky badass, been such a nervous, fumbling child around a girl who he used to tease for being a virgin. He couldn't really do that anymore, but still. "Rose? Can I talk to you?"

Rosalie packed away a few folders and turned to him warily. "Okay," she drawn out. "What's up?"

He chewed the inside of his lip and crossed his arms. "Edward told me about your scan. I didn't even know you were 10 weeks along."

Rosalie laughed lightly. After finding out she was having a girl and having a huge heart-to-heart with Edward, she felt a whole lot better and thankfully less stressed. She was worrying herself with pamphlets about how being stressed hurts the baby, so she was happy that she didn't have that anymore. "I found out the gender and you're not at all worried that we're having a girl? I know that you would want to turn a little boy into some Star Wars fanatic. I know how much you love that film," she teased.

"I am your father," Emmett joked back, and then the atmosphere suddenly turned really awkward.

"Right," Rosalie said quietly. "Well, I've got to go. I'm still a cheerleader, after all. Except, I don't feel much like one. I'm starting to get fatter thighs because apparently having a huge belly isn't going to be enough." She patted her flat stomach, which would blow up in a couple of months, surely. "It's the swelling. I Googled it and … wait a second, why am I telling you all this?" She laughed nervously, making Emmett grin. He loved making Rosalie blush.

"I fluster you," he said.

"You annoy me," Rosalie corrected. "Seriously, now. See you later … or not. I don't know. I'll just …" she gave him a one-armed hug and leant in close to his ear. "Congratulations, daddy."

…

_I'll tell him, _Rosalie told the voice in her head, which was drilling her for the last few hours. It was her, but it wasn't. Swallowing more ice cream, she tossed the empty pot in the bin across her room and pulled out the second. _I will, _she argued.

_You won't. You're a coward._

_Shut up._

She smacked her head hard with her hand and let out a strangled sob. In the next few seconds, as she smiled giddily at Leonardo DiCaprio shouting "I'm the king of the world!" somebody knocked on her door softly.

"Come in!" she said, between a mouthful of ice cream.

Jasper, wearing sweats and an old hoodie, came in wearing headphones. Usually, she would have told him to go away, but she really couldn't be bothered. She had horrible pains in her stomach and she was tired, so she just let him sit at the end of her bed.

"Hey," he said after a while."

"Hello," she replied cautiously, pressing pause on her remote.

"So I was talking to Edward the other day and" – Rosalie stiffened – "he told me that you two have had a few problems."

"So?" Rosalie spat, digging for more ice cream. It was all melted crap, annoyingly. She whined, placing the pot down and frowning. Jasper continued.

"I was just wondering if you were okay, that's all."

"I'm fine," Rosalie said, surprised that he cared so much about her. Jasper turned to her and smiled.

"Okay. Well, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" he said, and Rosalie nodded slowly and shortly like she agreed. She felt herself blush and hoped he didn't notice. Thankfully, he stood up. "Good, because he may be my friend but I'm not above kicking his ass."

Rosalie grinned. "Thank you." Before he could left, she called him back. "Wait! Will you … will you stay with me?"

"What?"

"Just stay and watch films. We can put a funny one on if you want. This is the third time I've seen Titanic tonight, hence the tears." She was actually crying because she had wild hormones, but Titanic was still fucking upsetting.

Jasper hesitated, but eventually agreed. "Fine. But definitely funny ones."

"Sure," Rosalie said, patting her bed. "Get over here loser, we're watching Mean Girls."

"Why? When we have the original Regina George here anyway?"

"Shut up!" Rosalie yelled, but it felt good to joke around with her brother again. Everything felt better than normal for a second. For a second, everything was the way it should have been.

**AN: **Titanic is the best film in the whole world. Period. Ah, anyhow (this is my new favorite word), I hope you enjoyed. Not a filler this time, but still short, which seems to be my routine.


End file.
